Batises
by Nuity
Summary: "Tu vas te marier avec personne, Ven. Parce que le mariage, c'est nul et ça sert à rien. Ca coûte super cher et après tu veux plus êt' marié et ça re-coûte encore cher." "Mais j'veux me marier, moi...", protesta faiblement Ven. "Bah, tu te marieras avec moi. Comme ça j'pourrai t'empêcher de te faire taper." / UA, kid!tout le monde sauf Terra et Aqua. Léger VanVen et autres.


Je dois réviser mon bac de science. Que fais-je pour me détendre ? J'écris sur tout le monde en kids ! \o/ Sauf Aqua et Terra. Cet OS ne sert strictement à rien, mais il m'a amusée et distraite alors voilà. Je partage. Veuillez me pardonner si quelques fautes ont échappé à ma vigilance. Bonne lecture :3

* * *

C'était une matinée normale au centre aéré des Jardins Radieux.

Enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment de matinée normale dans un centre aéré, surtout avec ceux qui y allaient en ce moment, mais on pouvait dire que jusqu'ici, ça ne se passait pas trop mal. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, vu la période – tout le monde était en vacances fin juillet – et Aqua parvenait à jouer paisiblement aux cartes avec la petite Naminé, qui était en train de lui mettre une sacrée raclée pour une enfant de huit ans.

A leur côté, Sora et Ven, respectivement cinq et six ans, débattaient avec véhémence sur un sujet qui devait sans nul doute être particulièrement passionnant –

« J'te dis que c'est moi qui vais épouser Aqua ! Elle m'aime plus, d'abord. », insistait le brun.

« Même pas vrai... » L'aîné des deux montra les dents pour appuyer ses propos. Il en avait perdu récemment, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'exhiber. « Aqua ! Tu vas te marier avec moi quand je serai grand, hein ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à rire et à balayer leur dispute en leur expliquant qu'elle ne se marierait pas avec des enfants de quinze ans ses cadets lorsqu'un autre enfant, l'air revêche, intervint :

« Tu vas t'marier avec personne, Ven. Parce que le mariage, c'est nul et ça sert à rien. Ca coûte super cher et après tu veux plus êt' marié et ça re-coûte encore cher. »

« Ce gosse va être un cas », murmura Terra l'adresse de sa collègue et amie en fixant le petit Vanitas, sept ans, qui dardait son regard jaune étrange sur le blondinet.

« En plus, on épouse pas les gens comme nos mamans. Axel, il a dit que c'était un compexe é-eu-

\- Oedipien », s'ajouta la voix mélodieuse de Joshua, onze ans et demi, une main occupée à triturer une de ses mèches blond cendrée alors qu'il essayait de gagner une partie de Risk contre un garçon roux qui avait l'air profondément exaspéré. « Ca s'appelle un _complexe oedipien_. »

Vanitas prit de vagues rougeurs.

« Ouais, bah voilà.

\- Mais j'veux me marier, moi..., protesta faiblement Ven.

\- Bah, tu te marieras avec moi. Comme ça j'pourrai t'empêcher de te faire taper. »

Aqua jeta un regard attendri à l'enfant aux cheveux noirs. Après tout, il devait avoir bon fond –

« Et j'pourrai te taper si tu fais trop de batises.

\- On dit bêtises.

\- Bêtises. »

Joshua n'avait même pas levé les yeux du plateau de jeu – il était de toute évidence en train de gagner, si l'on en jugeait par son sourire malicieux, mais comme il avait toujours le même, c'était difficile de savoir – ; néanmoins, Vanitas sembla défaillir de l'attention qui lui était portée, pour autant que Vanitas _puisse_ avoir l'air de défaillir. Au moins tricotait-il avec ses doigts comme s'il avait l'intention de faire une écharpe.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle, Sora s'exclama, triomphant :

« Du coup, c'est moi qui vais me marier avec Aqua ! »

Une fois de plus, l'un des deux surveillants voulurent le détromper, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Tu peux pas », expliqua Riku d'un air grave.

Riku avait huit ans, des cheveux gris qui semblaient s'éclaircir avec l'âge, et une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

« Ah ouais, et pourquoi ?! Tu la veux pour toi, toi aussi ?!

\- Non. Mais je vais te dire un secret. »

Le plus vieux se pencha vers Sora et lui dit sans la moindre discrétion :

« Aqua, elle épousera Terra. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aqua de rougir, Terra l'imitant allègrement, et le petit châtain ouvrit des yeux immenses.

« Terra ? Mais... Mais... Mais...

\- Mais quoi, gamin ?, l'interrompit l'adulte, tout de même vaguement amusé par l'air indigné de celui-ci.

\- Mais t'as de la BARBE ! » explosa Sora.

Naminé lui envoya un unique regard et il se tut aussitôt. Tout le monde savait que Naminé avait toujours raison; c'était la reine du centre aéré. Le seul qui échappait à sa dictature d'enfant trop intelligente pour son âge, c'était son grand frère, Joshua, qui, lui, était encore plus intelligent, et tout aussi capable de faire accepter ses insanités à son entourage, parents et tuteurs compris.

* * *

De son côté, Ven éprouvait beaucoup d'inquiétude pour Vanitas; ce dernier ne semblait pas capable de former un mot, il était tout rouge et il tripotait frénétiquement ses doigts. Peut-être était-il malade ? Après tout, son meilleur ami traînait partout, ce n'était pas très propre. Il avait du contracter un virus. L'enfant blond se décida donc à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds (Vanitas était un peu plus grand mais il le rattraperait, il avait confiance) et à poser ses lèvres sur le front de l'autre.

« Hé, tu fais quoi ?! s'exclama le brun, l'air offensé.

\- Je vérifie que t'as pas de fèvre », expliqua Ven avec patience, pas du tout désolé. « Ma maman elle fait comme ça.

\- On dit de la fièvre, 'bécile. J'ai pas de fièvre. Pourquoi j'aurais de la fièvre ?

\- 'Sais pas. T'étais tout rouge et tu disais plus rien.

\- Tu dis des bêtises, pff.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. »

Et ainsi de suite...

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, deux petites filles de cinq ans regardaient Sora et Riku s'interroger sur l'origine de la pilosité faciale de Terra en jouant avec des kaplas. Elles tentaient tant bien que mal de construire la plus haute tour du monde, record qui ne serait pas facilement atteignable, mais Kairi et Xion – car tels étaient les noms de ces deux charmantes enfants – étaient déterminées. Elles atteindraient le plafond, ensuite elles casseraient le plafond, et elles continueraient. Elles avaient tout prévu.

Sauf l'arrivée inopinée d'un autre petit blondinet que celui qui était déjà dans la salle, courant partout, son jean et ses cheveux pleins de gazon, hurlant à l'assassin. Immanquablement, il fonça dans le futur chef-d'œuvre architectural et tout s'effondra.

Ce fut ainsi que Kairi et Xion planifièrent leur premier meurtre.

* * *

« Mais c'est pas beau ! Pourquoi les filles elles aimeraient un truc pas beau ?

\- Les garçons aussi aiment ça parfois, fournit Riku fort utilement.

\- Mais non ! C'est moche et ça fait mal ! »

L'enfant aux cheveux gris eut commit alors la monumentale erreur de fournir la réponse sybilline qui finissait toujours par arriver au cours d'une séance de questionnement intensif :

« On comprendra quand on sera plus grands. »

Et Sora en eût assez.

* * *

Naminé, derrière son paquet de cartes, surveillait la salle attentivement, veillant à ce que tout le monde soit à sa place – Vanitas avec Ventus, Sora en train de dire des bêtises, Riku en train de le contredire, Kairi et Xion, ces adorables petites, en train de vicieusement disposer des legos sur le chemin de Roxas, Roxas sur le point de se faire avoir, Terra fixant Aqua avec ce qu'il croyait être de la discrétion, et son frère s'amusant à faire joujou avec le type aux cheveux oranges. Naminé n'aimait pas le type aux cheveux oranges. Il s'accaparait l'attention de Joshua, qui déjà n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire d'elle, et c'était... Nul. C'était complètement, totalement nul. Elle allait le détruire. Elle allait le ruiner.

C'en était fini de la tyrannie de Boucles Oranges.

Et peu importe s'il avait les cheveux raides.

* * *

Pendant que Naminé mettait au point son plan machiavélique et que Roxas marchait vers un funeste destin, Kairi, elle, avait délaissé Xion quelque secondes, notant que Sora était au bord du burn-out (comment un enfant de cinq ans pouvait-il faire un burn-out, là était la question), pour le prendre par l'épaule et annoncer :

« Moi, je veux me marier avec toi et Riku. Parce que je vous aime bien. »

Sora ouvrit grand la bouche.

Intérieurement, Riku remercia Kairi d'exister.

* * *

Quelque part dans la salle, on entendit un hurlement de douleur, suivi d'un cri victorieux, et la rouquine sourit. Vengeance était faite. Elle retourna paisiblement à sa nouvelle tour de kaplas.

* * *

Neku, lui, n'avait pas demandé à être là. D'abord, il détestait le centre aéré et il n'aimait pas les gens. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était écouter sa musique et jouer au Tin Pin Slammer. Mais sa mère avait décidé que ce serait une « si bonne idée de venir avec ton ami, Neku ! » et il avait du plier.

Joshua, d'abord, n'était même pas son ami. C'était un type super bizarre qui portait des chemises et parfois des trucs de filles et qui disait des tas de mots compliqués en le fixant comme s'il faisait partie d'un jeu tout à fait passionnant.

Toujours était-il qu'il se trouvait là, assis devant un plateau de Risk à même le sol, ne comprenant absolument rien aux règles du jeu, et qu'il allait bientôt remettre son casque et s'en aller s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose.

De ce fait, quelque chose se passa; une blonde dont il ignorait le nom arriva vers elle, son port de tête digne et altier et son regard assez méprisant. La petit sœur de Joshua, s'il se souvenait bien – même si en fait, il s'en fichait un peu. Elle lui ressemblait et c'était désagréable.

« Hé. Boucles Oranges. »

L'enfant un sourcil.

« Neku.

\- Peu importe. Neku, j'ai un truc à te dire.

\- …...

\- Viens avec moi.

\- …... »

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Neku la suivit.

Il regretterait cette erreur de jugement.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Aqua repartit avec beaucoup de fleurs dans les cheveux, cueillies avec soin par Xion alors que Terra passait de la pommade sur les pieds meurtris du malheureux Roxas. Neku, lui, évitait le regard de tout le monde (comme à son habitude) et était pâle comme un mort. Il n'adressa la parole à personne jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher. Quant à Sora, Riku et Kairi, Naminé avait bien aimablement accepté de les marier et avait béni leur union « jusqu'à la prochaine dispute ». Joshua, lui, avait l'air particulièrement amusé, et Vanitas le fixa la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce que Ven ne lui indique qu'il était temps de s'en aller « et qu'il va vraiment falloir vérifier si tu as de la fièvre, tu sais... Je veux pas que tu dormes dans la même chambre que moi si tu es malade, ça donne des gemmes. »

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que la sympathique mère de Ventus ait confirmé à celui-ci que Vanitas était en parfaite santé, il grimpa dans le lit en hauteur où il laissait dormir son ami, et se roula en boule à côté de lui.

« Hé, Vani ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu m'épousera vraiment ?

\- Bah ouais. J'raconte pas de batises, moi.

\- C'est bêtises.

\- On s'en fiche. Dors. »

Le sourire de Ven ne quitta pas son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il aie finalement glissé dans le sommeil.


End file.
